This invention relates to an improved removably attachable suspended trailer device.
Devices for expanding the cargo capacity for ordinary passenger vehicles have been known in the art for quite some time. For example, a combined automobile trunk and accessory drawer is disclosed in CRUM U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,922, which is a box which is physically inserted into a prefabricated hole in the rear of the automobile body. The box has a lockable lid that opens to disclose luggage contained therein and a closeable drawer that contains a spare tire and auto tools. A more modern device is disclosed in COOPER U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,693, wherein a complete trunk including bumper and gas fill means is added to the rear of a compact car. This device is a more or less permanent addition to the vehicle secured in place by brackets and wires.
A drawback to the devices known in the art, is that they require substantial modification to the vehicle itself for proper utilization or they require extensive, more or less permanent attachments to the vehicle in order to obtain the benefit of added carrying space. Other possible solutions to the problem of increasing luggage capacity, such as strapping a carrier to the roof of the vehicle, towing a wheeled trailer behind the vehicle or renting an independent trailer truck have obvious disadvantages.
The principal disadvantages of attaching car top carriers to a vehicle are that they are difficult to install, difficult to load and unload due to their awkward positioning, they tend to damage the vehicle by installation and removal of the carrier itself, they increase airflow restrictions thus decreasing gas mileage to the car, and they are bulky and difficult to store once removed.
The principal disadvantages of attaching a towed trailer to the rear of the vehicle is a noticeable reduction in gas mileage, difficulty in towing a wheeled trailer due to lack of experience that the typical driver has with towing and the commensurate difficulty the typical driver has simply driving, changing lanes and parking with a towed trailer.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a removably attachable suspended trailer which is not difficult to install and which is light weight, easy to load and unload, and easy to store. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved removably attachable suspended trailer that is light weight, easy to install and small enough to handle and store easily. It is a further object of the invention to provide a suspended trailer that does not appreciably add to airflow restrictions, which is not difficult to tow and which is no more difficult to drive and park than the ordinary vehicle itself.